Harry Potter And The Realisation Of Destiny
by Mikiwi
Summary: Harry coms to deal with the evnts of fifth year and is brought into a budding romance with Ginny weasly


Chapter one: When Harry met Sandy

The night outside of Privet Drive was calm and dark. A normal night on a normal nieghborhood right? Wrong. Inside of number four Privet Drive there was a wizard. A wizad known as Harry Potter. To many people that miht look at him, or see him on the street, he was just a normal teenager. But, to many witches and wizards, he was a beacon of hope. One that may hold the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. At this moment, however, this beacon of hope was awake and alert. Whereas the other resdents of Privet Drive were asleep.

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. Try as he might he could not sleep. He kept on thinking of Sirius and how he had died at the Department of Mysterys last month. It had been so sudden They were duelling the Death eaters, and then Sirius had fallen behind the veil. The scene kept onreplaying in his head like a tape being constantly rewinded and played. And he couldn't stop watching it either.

It's all my fault, he tought. If I hadn't been so reckless with my "saving people thing", then Sirius wouldn't have died. That was just one of the many things that year that had gone wrong. His fifth year hadn't exactly been that great. He had gotten banned from playing Quidditch, his favorite sport. Also the fact that Umbridge was the defense teacher hadn't helped. An then he had to take his Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or O.W.L.S. And he was still waiting for the results. And of course there was another thing that went wrong last year, the whole Cho fiasco. That was horrible. He briefly wondered what he was going to do when he got back to school. Would he ask her out? Probably not, he tought. For some reason, hen he tought abut Cho, His knees did not go weak anymore. That's probably because I'm over her he tought.

Harry was suddenly startled from his thoughts, when A brown barn owl started tapping at his window. Harry got up and wet to open the window. He knew whose owl it was, as it had been visiting him every other day scince last week when he got out of school. It was various order members writing to him to make sure that he was okay. This time it was Tonks. He scribbled on the back the same thing that he had writen scince the first letter.

Dear Tonks,

Iam okay. nothing new around here. But get me away as soon a you can please. The muggles are being alright and I miss you and the rest of the order.

Love,

Harry.

He knew that it was short And a bit rude, but he didn't care. all that he wanter as to get away from the Dursleys. It wasn't that they had been unbearable or mean. Not ater Moodys threat at the Platform. They would usualy leave in the morning and leave a list of chores for Harry to do. They almost never even spoke to him. They avoided him, which was fine with him.

Harry glanced at theclock and noticed that it wasalmost midnight. With his toughts of his Godfather gone, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke upand groggily opened his eyes. Great I live to see another day he tought. He got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. As he tought, the Dursleys were not there. As usual they had left a note on the table with a list of chores. It seemed that today he had to mow the lawn, trim the hedges and then weed the garen. Harry quickly made himself a piece of toast to eat and headed outside to do his chores.

Harry noticed right away that it was a hot day. The sun was hot above Harry's head and he begun to sweat even before he started. He decided that he would mow the lawn fist, as that would be the easiest. Then he trimmed the hedges and he noticed that he was doing it pretty fast. before he knew it he was weeding the garden. When he finally was done, he started to hear faint sound. It grew clearer and clearer, until Harry could hear it as a hissing.

"Hello Master." said a small voice.

Harry realised that the voice was in Parseltounge.

" Where are you?" Harry asked the voice.

"Near your leg." the voice replied

Harry looked down and saw that there was a small black snake, with green bands.It was just over one foot long.

" I have never met a wizard who could speak to snakes, Altough I have heard of them." the snake said.

"Well I have never really talked to a snake before either." Harry told the snake.

" What is your name, Master?" the snake asked.

"Just call me Harry." He told he snake.

"What is your name?" Harry asked the snake.

" My name is Sandy." She replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sandy, I don't have anybody to talk to when i'm not at school." Harry Said.

" Do you go to Hogwarts?" Sandy asked him.

" Yes, why?"

" I have always wanted to go into the magical world." Sandy told him.

"Well, then why don't you come with me?" Harry asked her.

" I'd be honored." She said.

" Come on Let's go inside and I'll tell you all about Hogwarts." Harry said.

Well, Harry tought, at least now I will have someone to talk to as it gets lonley being alone. Mabye It wouldn't be so bad after all this summer. He tought as he was taking Sandy up to his room. And wait unil the Dursleys hear about this, a snake living under thier own house! Mabye summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N So what did you think? I am open to reviews even If they are flames Tell me what you tought and what you would like me to do. I realise that It is not going to be that great as my writing skills are not that good and I am only fourteen years old. Please review!!!!


End file.
